Janey
by Manda Mcdowall
Summary: Five years ago Ginny Weasley was killed, as her love Harry fought to save her she vanished, her body never was found. And now Harry cannot survive the pain, he decides that suicide is the only escape. But then Janey who bares a striking resemblance to his
1. Could you jump?

**Well just to bring you up to speed I just finished HBP for the third time (still can't believe it) and still have a smug look on my face 'coz my predictions beat my friends! But any who this story has been planned forever and coincides lovely with HBP**

**WARNING: Beware SPOILERS they may be inserted without my knowing!**

**Summary: Five years ago Ginny Weasley was killed, as her love Harry fought to save her she vanished, her body never was found. And now Harry cannot survive the pain, he decides that suicide is the only escape. But then Janey who bares a striking resemblance to his dead love saves him. Maybe with time her memory will be restored.**

**Disclaimer: I blew out my candles… counted to ten… but alas again it didn't happen.

* * *

**

A woman of no more than twenty-three was walking down a busy London road on a sunny morning, her far from 'normal' appearance attracting stares from passers-by. Perhaps it was the way her hair shone in the summer sun like a newly inflicted wound or the way her eyes flicked from high building to high building with the expression of a five year old child. She stopped for minuets at a time to acknowledge and admire common day objects like cash machines or post boxes.

But she paid no heed to the people's stares, though it was evident that she found them as interesting as she found the buildings around her. She watched a family go past; a mother, looking highly distressed, pushed a pram down a cobbled side street her young husband was looking along the sky line as though trying to see something but then he too turned and walked down the street. The woman looked at the last building he had looked at and turned back just in time to see his red head vanish around a corner.

She didn't follow, but continued to make her way down the shop-encrusted street she was on. But when she looked at yet another building, her heart stopped, there on the top of a palace of buildings, named by signs as The Trocadero, was perched a single figure arms outstretched, embracing air. She looked around frantically her long hair sweeping over her shoulder. Nobody but herself seemed to have noticed him it was as if the people around her were too busy, to encased in their own selves, that they could not see, even those looking directly at him. In a second she was decided, doubling back to the side street she walked down it briskly. Coming to a halt she turned, her hair flicking behind her…

* * *

And there she was looking upon the figure from behind, for a moment she thought he had not heard her arrive, but then he spoke.

"I'm not going to listen, Hermione, Ron, which ever you are. So don't bother." He said in a brisk voice. She stood for a while watching the fierce wind rustle his hair.

"Well then will you listen too me?" He was so shocked by the sound of her voice he nearly lost balance.

He turned to face the sun and saw her, still blinking he asked in a hoarse disbelieving whisper. "Ginny?"

The sound of the name, perhaps the way he spoke it, meant something to her, even for a split second she went to answer it. But then she remembered.

"Well only if you're Scottish." But when he continued to blink at her, apparently confused she elaborated. "That's how people say my name, Janey, _Jeanie,_ in Scotland." His face turned from a confused frown to disappointment in seconds.

He had thought, he had been sure that it was her, that some how she had escaped, survived. But no. He was only facing this woman who looked like her. It had been a trick of the light. She wasn't Ginny. Ginny was dead.

Janey took a step forwards, and he turned away from her. He looked out and she was sure she felt him close his eyes on the world. His foot reached out feeling nothingness and she called out.

"Wait!"

What was he waiting for, for her too come back, for her too save him from this agony that was life without her? But the urgency in the woman's voice made him turn, his unusually shaped scar shining in the mid day sun, his hair blown against his face.

"Why?" She said simply squinting through the sun.

He knew the answer, but he had never voiced it before.

"Because." He started calling over the sound of the wind. "Because I need to be with _her_. I deserve it!" He'd waited five years; he needed to see her again. "It's not fare, it's never fare!" Everyone he loved died in the end it was just that way.

"So what you're saying, is that you're killing yourself, to be with the one you love, Therefore," She said with a wry smile, "doing the same thing to the people who love you." This – without him knowing it – brought him a step away from the edge.

"Do you know how lucky you are, to have people who love you, know you, this Hermione and Ron they must love you? Some people don't have that."

Why didn't he just send her somewhere? With a flick she'd be gone. Then he could go, and see Ginny again. And Sirius, his mum and dad, surely that would be better than listening to this Janey?

"Wouldn't they be sad to see you go, isn't that the reason you expected them?"

"Yes." He didn't know why he bothered answering her.

"Then why are you being so selfish?" She shouted in exasperation.

He was starting to think she was a bit unhinged. She was shouting at him, when she didn't know him, when he was teetering on suicide.

"I want to be selfish, I've never done that before, that's why _she_ died, 'coz she couldn't be selfish, she couldn't save herself." Every word was costing him agony but ever so slowly he was moving further from the edge.

"I just want to be with her again." And with that he collapsed of the ledge.

She rushed forwards and grabbed his face, looking into his eyes, pure terror evident in her own.

"You weren't really going to jump were you?" her voice had lost all casual edge, he nodded and her eyes glassed over in terror. "Where do you live?" he gave her an address and she nodded.

"You can walk down the alleyway there," he pointed to the side street the family had disappeared down earlier.

"No I'll take us it'll be quicker, hold onto my arm now," Before he could process what she was doing, or in fact what she had said, the familiar feeling of Apparation hit him.

Looking around the messy London flat Janey steered him to his own sofa. Flicking her wand once more she passed him a warm cup of coffee. He didn't take it his eyes wide; he looked at her wand in shock.

"Oh right, muggle." Janey said to herself. "Listen, I'm a –"

"A witch! I know, but I don't – where are you – how – but – you're English?"

"To my best recollection, yes. But why are you so surprised I'm an English witch?" Raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because that would mean you went to Hogwarts around the same time as me." She leaned forwards slightly at this. _So he was a wizard, then did he possibly…_

"And do you – do you remember – me?" Her voice in a hopeful whisper,

"Well no, that's why I was so surprised. I would have though, you look so much like Ginny." Her face crumbled. "But maybe, you remember me." She shook her head,

"That's not possible, I don't remember any person I met when I lived in England." Seriously starting to feel confused now he asked her to explain.

"I lost my memory, years ago, didn't know who I was or what my life had been, my family and friends, all gone. I don't remember anything. The first memory of life I have is waking up in a small cottage in Scotland. The people there said they'd found me bruised and bleeding in a field just of the forest."

"But you do remember, you remember that you lived in England, and you remember being a witch and the spells and how to Apparate? "

"That wasn't the part of my brain that was affected, I remember stuff like that its just recollection of people and places. But I know I lived in England because of my accent." She got up and walked around the flat, wringing her hands.

"I'm sorry I Apparated straight in but you didn't look up to walking up the stairs. I remember it was rude." She looked at him for a while the twinkle in her eye glinting.

"I don't even know your name." She said casually.

"Oh its Harry, Harry Potter." And with a jolt he realised that was the first time he'd ever had to introduce himself to anyone in the wizarding world in a very long time.

* * *

**Ok, at the mo… it's super cliché but have mercy, it's a sweaty, it will continue. And I know it's pretty obvious and everything BUT it's the background info that counts in this story. Keep Reading and possibly review!** XxX **People who are interested in the battle will get it, I'll run bit's of it in chapters, speaking of which I must go write the next one. Bye !**

XXPTXX – spread you wings, fly away, life will look better that way, - XXPTXX


	2. IN YOUR SHIRT!

**Second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Now I'll be honest with you. I am JK Rowling and instead of writing Book 7 or spending time with my family I decided to write this cliché Amnesia story. Now if you'll excuse me its time for my medication.**

**Dreams in **_italics

* * *

_

_Blinking slightly Harry stepped into the amazing sunlight. Now he was out of the light he could see were he was. He was in a large park with his three favourite people. His two best friends; Ron and Hermione and his newly reinstated girlfriend; Ginny. They were celebrating the Ginny's graduation and there own return from finding the Horcrux's. _

_It was a happy occasion, they were making jokes, laughing, eating. The things two young couples should do on a warm day like this._

_Harry turned to his girlfriend and spoke._

"_Ginny, I know we haven't been together long, but I feel like you're the only person I ever want to know, so," He drew out a ring from his trouser pocket. "Will you marry me?" Ginny gaped at the ring and then at her boyfriend. Her gape turning into a grin she nodded vigorously. As Harry placed the ring onto her finger, they heard a great __sniff from Hermione's direction. _

"_Why can't you be more like Harry?" She wailed hitting Ron hard across the chest. Ron sent his best friend a death glare._

"_Would you rather me be destined to fight the dark lord?" _

_Hermione rolled her eyes "No. I guess you'll do." And with that she kissed him gently on the lips. Resulting in the tips of his ears glowing red._

_Harry stared into Ginny's eyes; but as they stared at him lovingly back, seemingly taking up all space they turned to terror._

_The group shot up. There coming towards them were at least thirty death eaters. Some twirling there wands in the air as though the muggles they held were kites. _

_Feeling Ginny grasp his arm he turned to her. _

"_Go." She looked into his eyes, the blazing look he adoredevident in her own, she didn't even have to shake her head in answer. "Please, I can't bare to lose you." Every word they shared echoed in the air. No one else was there but them. _

"_Listen to me, Harry, I won't get hurt. But you need all the help you can get, sure you might get Voldie but the death eaters have muggles. You can't help them as well. Like it or not you need me."_

"_Promise, promise you won't get hurt." She hesitated._

"_I'll promise you more I promise I won't leave you. And you have to promise you'll do what you have to do but when that's over we'll get married." _

"_I- I promise." He saw a tear fall from her face. He wiped it away and kissed her. And as he turned back to the battle it too began to fall, piece by piece away. Until all that was left was him, standing in blackness, her kiss still lingering on his lips. But then the blackness was escaped light flashing before him, and their was her voice again, waking him from his sleep._

"_Harry?" _

_He smiled._

"_Harry?"_

"_Harry, some people are here to see you."_

Harry Potter woke slowly. He looked at the woman nudging him in the sides still half asleep.

"They say they want to see you now Harry."

"She promised."

"What, who promised?" The woman asked.

"Ginny, she promised she wouldn't leave me," He became aware that a tear had fallen down his cheek onto the pillow. He looked to the woman.

"Sorry about that, did you sleep okay?" He asked gruffly, she nodded vigorously apparently uncomfortable. "Who's here to see me?"

Looking grateful for the change of subject she answered, "That Ron and Hermione, they look quite harassed. They demanded to know where you were, but when I said you were still sleeping they looked a little appalled."

"Oh that, that would have something to do with the fact your walking around in my shirt."

She blushed violently and spluttered out; "They think – but we didn't – oh my god"

"Don't worry. Get dressed and umm I'll see you in a minuet." Janey nodded still looking slightly aghast and left.

Harry dressed quickly and entered the living room. "Hey guys how's it going? Penny! My favourite god daughter!" He strode to the pram and picked the toddler up swirling her round making her squeal in delighted fear.

"No – no put me down!" Harry obliged and turned to his friends.

"So?" he asked casually.

Hermione swelled with anger "Don't you 'so' us Harry James Potter you send us another one of your 'letters'" she whispered that word as though to hide it from her avidly listening daughter and stuffed the unopened letter into Harry's chest. "And have us worried sick about you running all over the city for you, and then we come to your apartment half expecting to find you 'dead'," again she whispered the word "on the floor. But instead a woman – who by the way looks exactly like Ginny, greets us – In your shirt!"

But apparently Harry had not listened to a word she had said past when she had past him his 'letter' he turned to Hermione and her husband Ron.

"Why don't you ever open these anyway? I've left you like what ten of them and written some really nice stuff in them by the way and you never open them."

Hermione got ready to start shouting again, most likely about the apparent ease Harry was showing at having writtenten suicidenotes,but was interrupted by the entrance of Janey. "I'm sorry, I don't think I introduced myself earlier I'm Janey. I met Harry yesterday and considering I don't normally live in London he let me stay here," she looked at the toddler hugging her mother's leg "on the sofa,"

"On the sofa?" said Ron lamely. Janey nodded politely.

"On the sofa!" beamed Hermione. "Well how did you meet, when I thought you had a full day booked yesterday Harry."

"Well I don't think we can go through the whole thing now Hermione," He said shooting an obvious glance at Penny.

"Then tonight! Penny's staying at Molly's anyway you two can come round for dinner! Is that okay… Janey isn't it?"

Slightly taken off guard by Hermione's change of attitude towards her Janey spluttred. "Yes, umm I mean…"

"Excellent! Eight o'clock it is then, come on now Ron," She shot at her husband who was talking to his red haired daughter quietly "We've got a lot to do today!"

Turning towards the fire, which turned green with a dust of powder, the family disappeared.

Harry began to laugh, "I've forgotten how much Hermione's like Molly!"

"Who?" Janey asked politely.

"Ron's mum, there like the same people."

She looked at him funnily "Isn't it a bit twisted going after someone who acts like your mum?"

"Not really." Harry sighed, thinking of the resemblances between Ginny and his own mother.

Janey stirred suddenly "I think your friends think we're going out."

"Yes well probably, but I'll set them straight at dinner… actually sorry… I guess you probably don't want to come. I didn't think. You have to try and find… what is it you're here for?" He asked.

"To try and remember, I thought if I came down to London, maybe I'd remember something it might jog my memory. And I think a part of me's hoping that someone I used to know will recognise me." She sighed and looked out the apartment window.

"Do you remember how old you are?" Harry asked her cautiously.

"No."

"Any idea where you lived? Or what you were called? Or maybe you remember someone else like a family member or boyfriend?" Janey shook her head sadly.

"I don't even know what happened to make me lose my memory, the people who found me found me in a field in Scotland so I suppose I was up there at the time, but even then I was battered and bruised. It took them months to get a word out of me. And five years later I still couldn't remember."

"But how did you remember you were I witch?" Harry prompted the story.

"I was lucky really Tom and Sue –the people who found me – they kept all the things I had on me at the time. And like I said at the time it wasn't the witch part of my brain that was affected more the personal. So that's why I came down to London and tried to find something." She bowed her head as though ashamed.

Harry could not think of how hard it must have been for her. He had thought it had been hard for him to lose Ginny, but even he had memories of how they had been. This woman, Janey, had no recollection of ever being loved.

**Is it just me or is this a really short chapter? Oh well, it's not like I'm JK Rowling or anything…**

**I've decided to leave it to you for critism so i won't say anything. I'll just wait for you to agree.**

**Review!**

**Review responces:**

**Lizzy G: Thanks for the review and i'm glad you liked the whole amnesia thing, i hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Arachnasloom: Our favourite's list? Just out of curiosity how many prsonalities do you have, not that i mind as long as they all like my stories!**

**LunaLovegood8: Ah your too kind! No really your too kind...**


	3. Who is Anastacia?

Responses

Russelgurl- Thancks for your viws on this story it helped me a lot. Just to let you know i've re-read Five weeks as a muggle and am half way through the sequal. Thanks again... and this is about to change from the 'usual' amnesia story...

Arachnasloom - Well Ginny and Harry would be in the past tence though wouldn't it?

Ethan Feld – Thank you! You at least get it! It was to good know someone got their reactions after the "I thought that everybody would embrace Janey at once and call her "Ginny"" review that I got. Which apart from being polite disheartened me slightly and you definitely hit the nail on the head with your review. So thanks!

Lizzy Weasley – Don't worry you didn't insult me, I took your criticism on board and all though I was very aware what I had done I have now placed explanations for each of the characters reactions to 'Janey.' I'm actually glad 'you thought' that everyone would think it was Ginny 'coz now you get to be surprised by the story, which I always like. And remember Ginny ISN'T missing she's dead.

**Izzy**G – sorry about getting your name wrong I get confused between you and Lizzy Weasley up there.

**O WOW! I completly forgot about this post! i've had this FOREVER... im so sorry so i'll justlet you read it already...**

Overall apology

**I re-read the last chapter and realised I didn't check it in the slightest so I'm really sorry if you noticed some mistakes but the plot did what I wanted it to do so I won't be pulling it of I'll just have to be more careful in the future.**

**Chapter 3 – 'Who is Anastasia?'**

"Do you really think--?"

"Why else would she possibly?" Hermione countered, while setting four places at the dinner table.

"We don't even know how they met, and she must of made quiet an impression on him, he's been so down recently and when we saw that letter I thought that he was really gonna do it that time but after a day with her he seems like his old self again." Her husband, Ron Weasley said, honestly, carrying a pot in from the kitchen. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but closed it again, six years of friendship may not have taught her not to argue with him but three years of being his girlfriend and another three of being his wife had.

"So what did you make?" She asked, cooking never really have being her thing,

"It's Lentil Soup, but I didn't make it, Mum did, seemed to think it was safer," He laughed, "Wonder how it tastes," he added making to lift the lid off the pot,

"Don't you dare!" His wife snarled, whilst whipping her wand causing a plate of hot buttered rolls to appear. But even as Ron's hand snaked towards these the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Hermione squealed running to the door and opening it.

Framed in the doorway were Harry and Janey, Ron took a double take each time he looked at them together, as though he was looking at his dead sister again. But he knew she was gone, they had all seen. There was no chance.

"I didn't know what to bring, so I just zapped up something," She smiled, brandishing an apple pie,

"You bake?" said Hermione,

"Only apple pie, honestly it's the only thing I remember the spell for," she answered, making Hermione blink several times,

"You're a witch then?" she said, her voice was a little more accusatory then the revelation really granted.

Deciding that the conversation was becoming a little too heated Ron suggested that they go into the dining room. This had the requested effect because the minuet that they sat down the atmosphere was quite easy once more.

"So Janey, how _did _you and Harry meet?" It was a fair question, but everyone at the table knew it was more an evaluation. Ron held his breath; Hermione did not like to be wrong, and her first impressions of Janey, well…

"We just crossed paths," She shrugged, not knowing whether Harry wanted her to divulge,

"How so?" Hermione prodded, though Harry answered her this time.

"Well she talked me out of suicide, the usual." Hermione and Ron's spoons fell from their hands, and in Ron's case spattered him with soup, though both ignored this.

"So you did try and kill yourself yesterday?" Ron asked horror struck. Harry nodded solemnly.

"I saw you two just before hand actually, I was walking down the street, and saw you with Penny…" but Hermione cut across Janey's attempt at idle conversation.

"Why do you do this to yourself Harry?"

Janey rolled her eyes but Hermione did not see this as she was focusing her attention on Harry, it was obvious to her at least that Harry did not want to discuss this.

"I don't really want to talk about it now Hermione," he answered uncomfortably. _Thought so! _Sang Janey's mind.

"If you don't talk about it with us who will you talk to it about? Harry being suicidal isn't funny."

Janey's inpatients grew; this Hermione obviously didn't understand how Harry felt. Though she knew that she wanted to help her friend it seemed her need for answers may soon over way this.

"He wasn't cracking jokes on top of that building." She said finally.

"Excuse me?"

"You just accused him of thinking suicide's funny, but he looked pretty serious about it yesterday, took one step towards it actually." She stated calmly, Hermione was gaping at her.

Thinking that perhaps a change of conversation was in order, Ron cleared his throat and asked Janey how she came to be in London.

"Oh that's a long story." She said waving her hand, and catching Harry's eye.

"We've got a _long _time." Grimaced Hermione. Janey smiled back, perhaps a little more forcefully than usual.

"I'll tell you what I'll give you the clip-notes version; I lost my memory, ended up in a part of Scotland, lived up their for five years, then came down to London to try and jog my memory." She smiled falsely. When Ron and Hermione continued to goggle at her she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Harry! Don't tell me you've fallen for it again, It's Romilda Vane all over!" Hermione shrieked, "Honestly, do you believe her? Of course not, maybe she's a little more calculated than Romilda—"

"I should hope so, and I quote "Harry! Oh Harry! Is that you? Guess what You-know-who didn't kill me, I got away…" but Hermione this is nothing like that." When Hermione made her scoffing noise he continued, "Janey _isn't _claiming to be Ginny. And I know she's not. And yes I believe her story," Hermione had opened her mouth, "And you're acting as though I've signed my fortune over to her, I just want to help her try and get her memory back, she saved me yesterday, so now I want to help her."

But Hermione Weasley was not one to sympathise with a sob story. "Harry I know you haven't done the whole 'saving people' thing in a while…" She said in, what must have been intended to be, sympathy "But you're rich and famous, and girls want that lifestyle, we've seen it before, girls changing their appearance, it's the Anastasia effect. Just think about it; Janey is a witch which means –with a working memory - she'd know all about you and your story, she looks remarkably like Ginny and even sounds like her, she claims to be from Scotland but has no sign of an accent, and lastly she brought apple pie, which is—" for the first time Hermione faltered, she adopted a softer tone for her last point "is what Ginny brought to the picnic. So there are three options: either she is lying, or she is telling the truth, or she is Ginny. Which do you choose?"

"I choose to trust her." Said Harry finally. Silence fell upon the trio. The door creaked open and Janey popped her head in,

"Who's Anastasia?" She asked conversationally,

"What?" said Hermione evidently horror struck,

"Well I heard all of what you just said, and believing in consequence, I chose to ask – who is Anastasia?"

**So SURPRISE everyone doesn't think it's her! Even Janey doesn't think it's her, 'coz like she's DEAD. Seriously Ginny is dead. That is the twist in this story, Ginny is no more, she ceases to be, etc you get were I'm going. The point of the story is and always was how Voldermort met his demise and Ginny died. Janey as a character is but a way of looking at the story in an outside point of view. And the reason she looks exactly like Ginny and has so many similarities as her is… I'm twisted and it's yet another way to watch them SQUIRM!**

**Now I know I'm weird and your all disappointed about the fact this story didn't go the way you wanted it too but it will be interesting (or at least _I _think so) so stick around. **


End file.
